Expédition
by Eliandre
Summary: Le jeune et prometteur journaliste Flynn Scifo est envoyé dans les îles polynésiennes pour un reportage. Il ne se doute pas que ce voyage sera l'occasion d'une rencontre totalement fortuite et inattendue... Pour le Fluri Fortnight 2018.


Titre : Expédition

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya

Theme : Festival

Cette histoire m'est venue après vu une exposition consacrée à Jack London. Pour le Fluri Fortnight 2018.

* * *

 **Expédition**

Le cri des mouettes, l'odeur de la mer saturée de sel, les cris du capitaine du navire donnant les ordres à son équipage… On levait l'ancre, dénouait les cordes d'amarrage pour enfin quitter les ports anglais et voir les grandes voiles du navire Fierta se déployer au large vers le Nouveau Monde. Après la longue attente, les marchands étaient enfin contents de prendre la mer pour leurs affaires mais de tous les voyageurs de la Fierta, le plus impatient était sans doute Flynn Scifo, un jeune homme blond de vingt et un ans dont c'était la première expédition hors de l'Europe.

S'appuyant sur le bastingage, cheveux ébouriffés par la brise maritime, son visage paraissait observer l'agitation du port avec flegme mais en réalité, il était intérieurement tenaillé par l'excitation. Qu'il avait hâte de découvrir de nouveaux horizons ! Il avait vécu une enfance plutôt difficile dans les campagnes londoniennes, là où la vie lui était d'un mortel ennui. Un père décédé bien trop tôt, le remariage de sa mère avec un beau-père incapable d'affection envers le rejeton d'un autre, Flynn n'avait trouvé réconfort que dans la lecture et les livres. Surtout ceux d'aventure qui évoquaient des chercheurs d'or, des explorateurs voyageant sur des terres inconnues. Cela avait fait travailler l'imaginaire du jeune Flynn. Dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait quitté la campagne pour la ville et avait dû enchaîner de nombreux petits boulots pour survivre : menuisier, ouvrier dans une conserverie, journalier, domestique, blanchisseur… Toutefois, tout en travaillant à ses divers métiers épuisants, il fréquentait les cercles littéraires de Londres. Il finit par gagner un concours d'écriture et sa nouvelle, publiée dans un journal, lui attira le regard critique des rédacteurs anglais. Bientôt, l'un d'eux l'engagea et le blond commença à vivre de ses articles.

La vie dans les colonies américaines faisait actuellement rêver les lecteurs anglais, ce qui décida le supérieur de Flynn d'y envoyer quelqu'un pour écrire un long article dessus. S'étant porté volontaire contrairement à ses collègues peu enclins à quitter l'Angleterre et leur confort, on lui confia donc l'écriture d'un récit qui s'avérait prometteur.

Après plusieurs jours de navigation, où l'équipage subit les caprices de la météo comme quelques grosses tempêtes, la Fierta arriva enfin dans les îles polynésiennes, but du voyage. Malheureusement, au cours du trajet, le navire avait subi une terrible avarie et certains marchands virent leurs cargaisons en partie abîmés par les intempéries. Pendant que certains marchands pestaient devant ce contretemps, d'autres surent rebondir en voyant que les îles polynésiennes disposaient de richesses insoupçonnées, comme ce bois exotique à la fois léger et solide, idéal pour la fabrication de meubles. De son côté, Flynn avait décidé de rencontrer quelques habitants locaux. Certains s'étaient acclimatés des ports et des villes mais d'autres vivaient encore en tribus et c'était ce qui l'intéressait. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-heure en interrogeant quelques expatriés et voyageurs pour découvrir que de nombreuses tribus, dont la plus importante était celle de Vesperia, occupaient les berges de plusieurs petites îles à une heure de bateau.

Avec ses économies, Flynn engagea un marin et affréta une petite embarcation pour visiter les fameuses îles. De toute façon, la Fierta était coincée pour plusieurs semaines : les marchands avec qui ils avaient voyagés en profitaient pour mener leurs affaires à Hawaï et le capitaine avait estimé qu'il faudrait au moins deux semaines pour les réparations car il fallait faire venir du continent certaines pièces introuvables dans les îles polynésiennes.

Le marin qu'il avait engagé était plutôt du genre bavard. Il devait être dans la trentaine avec une barbe de trois jours et portait une chemise de lin et un pantalon court laissant entrevoir une partie de ses mollets, ses chevilles et ses pieds nus. Sur sa tête, il avait négligemment posé un chapeau de paille mais son œil d'un bleu délavé fixait Flynn d'une façon narquoise. Il se nommait Schwann Oltorain mais pour une raison qui dépassait l'entendement, il insistait pour se faire appeler Raven.

« Alors le jeunot, on vient donc du vieux continent ? »

« De Londres, en effet. »

« Ah, un habitant du Saint Empire britannique ? Que viens-tu faire près du continent américain ? »

« Le découvrir. Je dois rédiger des articles pour mon journal. »

« Ah, un journaliste explorateur ? Si ça t'intéresse, j'en connais un bout sur les légendes locales. As-tu entendu parler de… »

Flynn devait le reconnaître. Le marin s'y connaissait dans son rayon et il se surprit à plusieurs reprises à poser des questions pour éclaircir un point ou pour demander plus de détails, tant il se montrait intéressé par ses récits. Quant à Raven, il était enchanté par l'écoute et l'attention de son jeune auditeur. L'heure de navigation en bateau passa donc très vite et bientôt, ils atteignirent les micro-îles polynésiennes, où les terres étaient restées sauvages et vierges malgré l'arrivée des Occidentaux.

Le jeune anglais avait emmené avec lui ses affaires. En plus de vêtements de rechange et d'objets de première nécessité, il avait pris de quoi écrire pour prendre des notes ainsi qu'un carton à dessin. En plus d'écrire, Flynn aimait dessiner quand il avait un moment de libre. Cela le détendait. Et puis, il était plutôt doué et cela pouvait lui permettre d'illustrer ses futurs articles. Un appareil photo aurait mieux fait l'affaire mais il trouvait cela trop encombrant. Et l'absence de couleur des photographies le gênait parfois : il avait l'impression qu'on ne rendait justice aux émotions qu'éveillaient en lui le reflet du soleil sur la mer ou le verdoyant éclat des forêts polynésiennes.

Il s'aperçut soudain que Raven faisait cap vers la plus large des îles en vue.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas gamin, je t'emmène à la tribu de Vesperia. Tu voulais voir des habitants des îles ? Tu vas être servi. Ils habitent un très beau lieu et sont très accueillants. Et puis j'ai des amis dans cette tribu. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les voir. »

Ils accostèrent en douceur sur une superbe plage de sable fin. Les membres de la tribu reconnurent sans doute Raven car ils s'approchaient de lui en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Pendant que Raven aidait Flynn à transporter ses affaires, deux enfants s'approchaient de lui : un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain et une fillette aux cheveux blonds.

« Hé Raven, ça faisait longtemps. » interpella le garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de beau cette fois ? »

« Ah, Karol, Patty, ça fait bien plaisir de vous voir ! »

Raven présenta ensuite Flynn aux enfants. Le jeune Anglais s'entendit rapidement bien avec eux. Pendant que Raven saluait d'autres connaissances, Flynn s'efforçait de répondre aux questions curieuses des plus jeunes : qui il était, où il vivait, que faisait-il dans sa vie, pourquoi il avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, de quoi était fait les vêtements qu'il portait, etc…

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus les enfants, c'était son matériel à dessin. Apercevant quelques croquis de la ville de Londres, ils étaient totalement stupéfaits par les constructions de pierre et de métal, les entrepôts et le monde grouillant des rues que Flynn avait fidèlement retranscris sur ses esquisses. Comme Karol et Patty voulaient savoir comment il dessinait, le journaliste leur proposa une démonstration en sortant ses crayons. Pour se refaire la main, il décida de se contenter de la plage et de quelques cocotiers qu'il voyait. Certes, les deux enfants étaient surexcités autour de lui, ayant vraiment hâte de voir le résultat mais le blond avait expliqué que c'était un travail qui nécessitait de la patience et sut surtout faire abstraction de l'énergie débordante de Karol et Patty, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à répondre à leurs questions tout en maniant le crayon.

Au bout d'une heure, les enfants purent constater un début de ressemblance et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être admiratifs. Karol avait ouvert de grands yeux et Patty laissait échapper de petits cris d'émerveillement. Devant leurs regards ébahis, Flynn ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté sur ses talents de dessinateur. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son œuvre quand soudain une voix s'éleva :

« Eh bien Patty, c'est quoi tous ces cris ? Tiens, le vieux nous a ramenés un visiteur ? »

Flynn leva ses yeux azur pour croiser un regard onyx qui le contemplait avec attention. C'était un homme – il pouvait le constater à son torse dénudé, ce qui le fit rougir tant il était lui-même pudique – avec de longs cheveux noirs et des traits plutôt fins pouvant prêter à confusion. Il portait des vêtements de tapa – ce tissu à base d'écorce dont Raven lui avait parlé – avec des motifs géométriques très colorés qui présentaient l'avantage de masquer les parties intimes mais qui dénudaient en grande partie les jambes, le torse et les bras fins du nouveau venu. Nouveau venu qui le toisait d'ailleurs de la tête aux pieds avec une moue moqueuse, comme s'il semblait s'amuser de quelque chose que Flynn ne pouvait pas voir.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un du continent ait eu le cran de venir se perdre ici. » commenta le nouveau venu. « Faut croire que tu avais du temps à perdre ! »

Il se pencha ensuite en examinant le travail de Flynn.

« Eh bien, que fais-tu ? »

« Il dessine, Yuri. » répondit Karol. « Et il est plutôt doué. Regarde comment il a réussi à dessiner les arbres ! »

« Et puis ces autres dessins sont aussi très jolis ! » renchérit Patty. « Tu devrais les voir Yuri. »

Le dénommé Yuri se rapprocha et s'assit en tailleur, tout en rejetant sa chevelure noire dans un mouvement si décontracté et impudique que cela força le journaliste anglais à détourner momentanément le regard. Il fut par contre ulcéré de découvrir que sans demander son avis, le nouveau venu s'était mis à fouiller dans son carton à dessin et était en train de les examiner sans vergogne.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est plutôt bien fait. » déclara Yuri d'un air goguenard. « Pas mauvais le continental. Tu as le coup de crayon, je dois dire. »

« Peut-être qu'avant de regarder mes croquis, vous pouvez au moins vous présenter. » répliqua Flynn d'un ton froid.

« Oh ? J'ai négligé les présentations ? Yuri pour te servir. Et toi ? »

« Flynn Scifo et je n'apprécie pas votre familiarité ! »

« Eh bien, voilà qui met les choses au clair. »

Les prunelles noires dévisagèrent longuement le blond avec une mine amusée, contemplant l'habillement de l'occidental, s'attardant surtout sur ces orbes céruléens ou cette couleur de cheveux aussi dorée que le soleil. Flynn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par les traits de visage de Yuri.

« Me permets-tu d'admirer tes dessins qui, ma foi, ont l'air de ressembler à quelque chose ? »

Trop interloqué, le journaliste anglais hocha machinalement de la tête et Yuri se remit à fouiner dans ses affaires, s'attardant surtout sur ses croquis de maisons londoniennes ou de prairies anglaises avec ses vaches et moutons. Toutefois, Flynn reprit ses esprits quand le brun tira de son carton deux dessins particuliers.

C'était les dessins que l'artiste amateur considérait comme ses plus grandes réussites. L'un était une représentation de la Tamise la nuit à base de pastels. Flynn avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les bons pigments qui soient fidèles à ce fleuve dans une ambiance nocturne et aux reflets de la lumière sur l'eau. L'autre était un dessin au fusain du port de Londres sur lequel Flynn avait passé du temps pour y figurer le moindre détail. En apercevant Yuri qui voulait s'en emparer, le blond eut sans le vouloir le réflexe de lui saisir le poignet.

« N'y touche pas ! »

« Quoi ? Tes dessins sont trop biens pour quelqu'un comme moi ? » dit Yuri d'un air agacé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » répondit Flynn d'une voix calme et ferme. « C'est seulement qu'ils sont très fragiles et que le moindre contact peut les effacer. J'aurais dû mettre un produit pour fixer les pigments mais je n'avais pas les moyens d'en avoir. Et je tiens à ces dessins car je les considère comme les plus réussis de tous ceux que j'ai dessinés. Si vous voulez les voir, je vais vous les montrer mais laissez-moi faire. »

Son expression était calme, dévisageant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur avec détermination. Yuri parut surpris dans un premier temps mais le sourire revint vite à ses lèvres.

« Tu as du caractère. » reconnut-il. « Très bien, c'est d'accord. Je te laisse faire. »

Avec de multiples précautions, le blond extirpa prudemment ses deux chefs d'œuvre. C'était un spectacle de les voir étinceler sous le soleil des îles polynésiennes et même s'il devait ne pas connaître grand-chose en art, Yuri admit que l'ouvrage qu'il examinait était exceptionnel.

« Ton trait est très émouvant, surtout sur ces dessins. On sent que tu y as mis de l'ardeur, du sentiment et cela touche l'âme de celui qui l'observe. Pas étonnant que tu les considères comme les plus réussis. » conclut le membre de Vesperia.

Il scruta alors le journaliste anglais d'un nouvel œil comme s'il était profondément impressionné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Si tes dessins sont le reflet de ta personnalité, surtout les deux derniers que tu m'as montrés, cela promet d'être intéressant quand on se reverra. »

Et avant que Flynn puisse émettre une protestation, Yuri se releva prestement et fila en silence après avoir salué hâtivement Karol et Patty.

« Comment ça ″ Quand on se reverra ? ″ » s'exclama Flynn d'une voix incrédule.

-§-

« Désolé gamin. » s'excusa Raven. « Comme je savais que les habitants du coin t'intéressaient, je leur ai pas mal parlé de toi et du coup, ils ont montré de l'intérêt pour toi. Ils ont même proposé de t'accueillir et de t'héberger pour quelques jours. Oh, ils ont toujours été très hospitaliers. Mais j'ai accepté en ton nom sans réfléchir et maintenant… ils sont en train de t'organiser un festival de bienvenue. Ne leur en veux pas. Je crois qu'ils cherchaient juste un prétexte pour faire la fête. »

Pour faire la fête, les membres de Vesperia savait la faire en effet. Ils avaient probablement rameuté toute la tribu pour les festivités, des plus jeunes enfants d'environ trois ans qui peinaient à marcher aux vieillards encore solides sur leurs jambes malgré leur âge avancé. Il y avait facilement une cinquantaine de personnes et sans doute plus. Parmi les enfants, il reconnut Karol et Patty qui poussèrent des cris de joie quand il leur adressa timidement un signe de tête.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi mais il y avait encore de la lumière et du soleil. On avait toutefois allumé deux feux de camp pour cuire à la broche du gibier. Raven n'avait pas menti quand il affirmait que la tribu était très hospitalière. Les femmes l'avaient accueilli en lui offrant des fruits exotiques, l'invitant par des gestes à goûter, ainsi que des fleurs d'hibiscus, de frangipaniers et de Tiare. Les hommes lui souriaient en le saluant, lui présentant des gousses de vanille dont l'arôme excitait les narines de Flynn ou lui faisant boire du jus de coco bien frais. Mais tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de contempler avec curiosité et émerveillement sa chevelure dorée bien que Raven tentait de modérer leur enthousiasme. Effectivement, dans ces îles, une telle couleur était une rareté, lui avait expliqué son guide et la raison de la stupéfaction des membres de Vesperia.

Le jeune anglais était très inquiet à l'idée de commettre un impair. Ce fut pourquoi il suivait Raven comme son ombre. Ce dernier bénéficiait également du festival de bienvenue mais il était plus à l'aise que lui, connaissant mieux les us et coutumes locales. Et puis il était accueilli comme un ami ou un frère qui revenait chez lui après une longue absence. Flynn le voyait saluer familièrement une femme puis causer dans l'idiome de la tribu avec un homme avant de rire aux éclats, comme si on venait de lui raconter une histoire très amusante. Chaque fois qu'il saluait quelqu'un ou acceptait de goûter un fruit, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son guide qui acquiesçait imperceptiblement pour lui signifier qu'il n'offensait personne. Après la plage, il avait découvert le village où résidait la tribu, guère loin de la mer. Les habitations de bois et de feuillage provoquaient la curiosité du journaliste : en Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

Soudain, le brouhaha des conversations s'arrêta et le silence s'installa. Un homme d'âge mur fendit alors la foule pour se présenter devant Flynn et Raven. Comme Yuri, il portait des vêtements de tapa très colorés mais les siens semblaient plus raffinés et il avait une impressionnante coiffe sur sa tête. Le chef de la tribu, devina aisément le blond, ce que lui confirma rapidement son guide dans un souffle. Le nouveau venu s'inclina profondément devant ses visiteurs qui lui rendirent la politesse. Après quoi, il prit la parole.

« En ce jour très glorieux, saluons le retour de notre ami Raven, qui est comme un frère pour certains d'entre nous. Et saluons également l'arrivée de son jeune compagnon, venu de très loin. Quel est ton nom, toi qui habites sur le continent ? »

« Je me nomme Flynn Scifo. » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix respectueuse.

« Eh bien Flynn, moi Pharos, chef de la tribu de Vesperia, te souhaite la bienvenue au sein de notre village. Je t'y offre l'hospitalité de mon propre toit tant que tu séjourneras. Sois y accueilli comme un ami et un frère. Et pour fêter l'arrivée de Raven et de Flynn, que le festin et les danses commencent ! »

Des cris de joie retentirent ainsi que le son des tambours, des flûtes et des instruments à cordes pendant que des danseurs en tenues d'apparat se mirent à danser près du feu. D'après Raven, ils mimaient des chasses ou d'anciennes guerres passées contre leurs ennemis.

Flynn et Raven étaient installés en demi-cercle, aux meilleures places pour contempler le spectacle. Le marin expliqua au journaliste qu'étant le nouveau visiteur de l'île, il aurait droit aux meilleures dignités. Effectivement, Pharos l'installa à sa droite, à la place d'honneur, pendant que son épouse se plaça à sa gauche. Raven n'était pas loin de lui, un espace suffisant pour y faire assoir une personne les séparait. Flynn voulut combler le vide en se rapprochant mais son guide secoua la tête.

« D'après leurs traditions, tu dois être assis entre le chef de tribu et une autre personne de son sang, donc quelqu'un de sa parenté. A mon avis, tu vas avoir l'honneur de rencontrer le fils du chef de Vesperia. C'est une de mes vieilles connaissances et un bon ami, même si j'avoue être plus intéressé par sa cousine Judith. »

« Ah ? » fit Flynn d'une voix étonnée tout en buvant du jus de coco. « Et qui est-ce ? »

Il eut toutefois sa réponse par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne et une voix ironique qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant s'éleva :

« Bonsoir Flynn comme on se retrouve ! J'espère que la fête en ton honneur te plaît. »

Le jeune anglais fut tellement surpris par la venue de Yuri s'installant à côté de lui qu'il avala sa boisson de travers et faillit s'étouffer après une violente quinte de toux.

« Vous êtes le fils du chef de Vesperia ? » s'écria Flynn, incrédule.

« Oh, arrête de me tutoyer. » répliqua Yuri avec un geste nonchalant de sa main. « Je gage qu'on a à un peu près le même âge alors oublions un peu les convenances entre nous. Salut le vieux, content de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Tiens, vous vous connaissez ? » questionna Raven avec un sourire amusé.

« On s'est rencontré tout à l'heure sur la plage quand il montrait ses dessins à Karol et Patty. »

Flynn n'en revenait pas. Alors il avait rencontré sans le savoir le fils du chef ? Il le détailla attentivement. Il avait des vêtements plus raffinés qu'auparavant, avait ajouté quelques bijoux discrets comme plusieurs bracelets de cordes tressées dont l'un avait un tiki en pendentif et un collier de coquillages plats nacrés. Il n'avait pas de coiffe comme Pharos mais il avait accroché une fleur de Tiare blanche, rejetée en arrière sur sa droite. En tout cas, elle dégageait un agréable parfum de jasmin que Flynn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier.

« C'est donc ça ? Te connaissant, je m'attendais à plus rocambolesque. » commenta Raven. « Mais dis-moi, pourquoi… Non, je viens de comprendre ! Alors là, si j'avais su ça plus tôt… » ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant avec hilarité tout en échangeant brièvement un regard avec Flynn.

« La ferme le vieux, si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon poing dans la figure ! » s'énerva Yuri.

« Et briser les lois de l'hospitalité garanties par ton père ? Tu ne le feras pas gamin. Mais autorise-moi à te souhaiter bonne chance. Tu en auras bien besoin. »

« Je n'ai pas saisi le sens de cette discussion. J'ai raté quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Flynn.

« Hum… non. C'était une vieille plaisanterie entre Yuri et moi. Une vieille histoire du passé. Et si tu profitais du festin ? Je te rappelle que tu es l'invité d'honneur. »

Pendant que les fêtes et les musiques se poursuivaient à un rythme effréné, le blond fit donc honneur à ce qui avait été préparé pour lui. Les fruits exotiques des îles étaient doux et sucrés, la viande tendre à souhait et l'ambiance agréable. Discuter avec Pharos était très intéressant, le chef de Vesperia étant curieux de connaître son invité et abordait de nombreux sujets avec lui. Cependant, Yuri intervenait constamment dans les conversations et, il devait le reconnaître, Flynn trouvait avec lui un autre point de vue qui l'intriguait, apprenant de nouveaux éléments. Apparemment, contrairement à la majorité de ses semblables qui ne quittaient pas leur île natale, Yuri allait parfois en ville, à Hawaï. Et il était aussi très intéressé d'en savoir plus sur le jeune journaliste. Peu à peu, sans le vouloir, Flynn se rendit compte qu'une fois que Pharos avait étanché sa curiosité, il se détournait de lui pour mieux échanger avec le brun, ponctué parfois par quelques remarques de Raven qui paraissait contempler l'ensemble avec une bienveillance amusée. Cela étant dit, le blond fut soulagé de constater que le chef de la tribu ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : il semblait même l'encourager à mieux faire connaissance avec son fils. Il était d'ailleurs actuellement engagé dans une longue discussion avec sa femme…

Yuri possédait des opinions très intéressantes mais ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord sur divers sujets et chacun avait tendance à camper sur ses positions, donnant lieu à un débat enflammé. Heureusement que Raven était là pour arrondir les angles. Et ses yeux bleus pâles semblaient bien moqueurs sans que Flynn en comprenne la cause…

Ils étaient proches de la fin du repas. La musique et les danses avaient changé. Pharos avait déjà entraîné sa femme près du feu de camp. Flynn s'efforçait de terminer les fruits qui lui servaient de dessert mais il avait la désagréable impression que Yuri ne cessait de le dévisager de ses yeux gris. Avait-il commis une faute ? Le journaliste anglais avait l'impression que non mais peut-être que sans le savoir…

« Dis-moi Flynn, ça te plairait de danser ? » demanda soudain Yuri.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'intéressé d'une voix stupéfaite. « Mais je… je… »

« Oh allez ! Ne sois pas timide ! »

« Je ne sais pas danser ! » protesta le blond, dont les joues devenues subitement rouges trahissaient la gêne extrême qu'il ressentait.

« T'inquiète pas, personne ici ne jugera ta performance même si tu te ridiculises ! »

« Cela n'est pas fait pour me rassurer ! »

« Je suis même prêt à t'accompagner sur tes premiers pas si ça peut te rassurer. »

S'efforçant de trouver une parade à cette proposition incongrue, Flynn allait répliquer mais tout à coup, une jeune femme se présenta devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleutés – par la suite, le blond allait apprendre que c'était grâce à certains colorants naturels dont elle imbibait ses cheveux qu'elle parvenait à ce résultat –, une silhouette svelte aux formes généreuses et surtout, elle avait si peu d'habillement sur elle qu'il ne savait pas où poser le regard sans paraître indécent. Cependant, à son arrivée, Raven dont l'attention était fixée sur Yuri et lui depuis le début des festivités, préféra immédiatement se concentrer sur la nouvelle venue.

« Oh, Judy chérie ! Toujours aussi resplendissante et charmante ! Cela fait toujours plaisir à te voir ! »

« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. » marmonna Yuri entre ses dents.

Flynn supposa que cette Judy n'était autre que Judith, la cousine de Yuri que Raven avait évoqué plus tôt. Cette dernière, après avoir salué tout le monde et s'être présentée, remit au tapis un sujet houleux.

« J'ai entendu votre petite discussion. Alors vas-tu danser le continental ? »

« C'est que… je ne sais pas danser ! Et puis mes vêtements actuels ne sont pas faits pour ce genre d'activité ! »

En réalité, il aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour éviter de se donner en spectacle, même s'il ne mentait pas quand il affirmait qu'il ne savait pas danser. Malheureusement, Judith démolit ses arguments en une seconde.

« Je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas Flynn, on accepte les débutants. Tiens, regarde notre chef par exemple. »

Il fallait le reconnaître : sans vouloir l'offenser, le journaliste espérait que ses talents de leader et de meneur étaient infiniment mieux que ses talents de danseur. Au moins, cela avait l'air d'amuser sa femme…

« Quant aux habits… Les habits de rechange de Yuri devraient être à ta taille. Ce sera parfait pour toi. Cela ne te gêne pas Yuri que je t'emprunte de quoi l'habiller ? »

Judith n'attendit même pas la réponse de son cousin. D'un geste d'autorité, elle força Flynn à se lever pour l'entraîner vers l'une des habitations. Après l'avoir fait juré de patienter sous peine de graves représailles – elle plaisantait quand elle menaçait de le faire danser tout nu, n'est-ce pas ? –, elle revint avec des vêtements de tapa que Flynn saisit d'un air perplexe : il ignorait comment cela se portait.

« Ah c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais porté ce genre d'habits. » dit Judith en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais te filer un coup de main. »

Flynn tenta bien de protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il se retrouva déshabillé en quelques secondes. Totalement mortifié de se retrouver en tenue d'Adam devant une femme, il le fut presque davantage quand il remarqua à quel point sa nouvelle tenue était… peu couvrante. Bon sang, il ressentait une telle honte ! D'après Judith, les motifs colorés des tissus mettaient bien en valeur une peau remarquable et un corps finement musclé. Flynn était loin d'être convaincu…

« Voilà, te voilà paré pour danser, le continental. » déclara Judith, complètement satisfaite tout en s'affairant à peaufiner les derniers détails. « Il ne manque plus que la coiffure. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en scrutant la couleur de ses cheveux, faisant glisser quelques mèches entre ses doigts.

« Que c'est doré ! Ce serait dommage de cacher de si beaux cheveux ! »

Judith réfléchit un instant puis sembla avoir une idée en tête. Avec un sourire amusé, elle s'empara d'une fleur de Tiare. Baissant brièvement ses yeux pour surveiller les mains de Flynn afin de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas tenté de défaire son travail, elle positionna la fleur sur le côté droit, rejetée vers l'arrière comme chez Yuri. Après cela, la jeune femme le déclara prêt et l'emmena auprès de Yuri, bien que le blond se montra quelque peu récalcitrant.

En l'apercevant, Flynn fut convaincu qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement ridicule car dès qu'il le vit, Raven explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes et il fut impossible de le calmer tandis que Yuri arbora un large sourire en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna près du feu de camp.

Flynn se souvint difficilement des deux heures suivantes, comme il cherchait désespérément une solution pour échapper à cette affreuse situation. Au fur et à mesure cependant, il se prit au jeu, se détendant au contact de Yuri qui était un bon danseur, parfaitement à l'aise dans cette ambiance festive. Il rayonnait réellement dans ce festival de bienvenue, attirant malgré lui son regard céruléen…

Voyant qu'il commençait à se fatiguer, Yuri lui proposa de se reposer chez lui. Trop exténué, il accepta sans réfléchir et pénétra donc dans une habitation en bois à l'intérieur sombre, l'empêchant de bien distinguer les alentours. A l'extérieur, les danses et la musique se poursuivaient mais étaient en partie étouffées par les murs.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé Flynn. » commenta le brun.

Le journaliste ne savait que répondre devant ce compliment. Il fut toutefois surpris quand il sentit les doigts de Yuri effleurer ses lèvres avant de se promener sur ses cheveux blonds pour se saisir la fleur de Tiare qui y était accroché.

« D'habitude, ce genre de fête me laisse plutôt indifférent mais j'y ai trouvé pour celle-là un immense sujet d'intérêt. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Flynn.

Yuri secoua alors la tête.

« Décidément… Je voulais jouer la subtilité mais tu es vraiment d'une candeur… Je me doutais que tu ignorais la signification du port de la fleur de Tiare aux cheveux mais j'avais pourtant tout fait au festin pour… »

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ″la signification du port de la fleur de Tiare″ ? » interrogea le blond.

« Selon la situation du porteur, la fleur est disposée d'une certaine façon. Si on la porte à gauche, cela signifie que la personne est mariée. A droite, cela veut dire qu'elle est célibataire. »

Flynn se sentit brusquement très gêné en écoutant ces explications.

« Si on en porte des deux côtés, la personne est mariée mais cherche un partenaire. » continua Yuri d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Le jeune anglais se demandait comment on pouvait annoncer si librement ce genre de message peu… moral, même en langage des fleurs.

« Et si la fleur est rejetée en arrière alors c'est que la personne est disponible immédiatement. »

Soudain, Flynn sentit qu'on se saisissait de lui. Plaqué contre un mur, ses joues devinrent cramoisies quand il constata que le visage de Yuri s'était rapproché du sien.

« Et toi Flynn, es-tu donc libre tout de suite ? »

« C'est Judith qui m'as mis cette fleur dans les cheveux ! » protesta le blond.

« Oh, mais Judith aussi va souvent en ville avec moi. Et elle sait aussi que les continentaux portent un anneau quand ils sont engagés avec quelqu'un. » répliqua son interlocuteur.

L'anglais comprit alors pourquoi elle avait fixé ses mains avant d'ajuster la fleur de Tiare à ses cheveux.

« De plus, tu n'as même pas cherché à nier que tu étais libre. »

Flynn aurait voulu s'indigner de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais soudain, il sentit les lèvres de Yuri apposées aux siennes. Tous les mots qu'il voulait prononcer une seconde plus tôt moururent immédiatement à l'instant suivant. Ce baiser était à la fois si doux… et si passionné, tellement rempli de promesses…

Si Flynn avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remémorer ses deux heures de danse au village de la tribu de Vesperia, il se souvint en revanche parfaitement de la nuit torride qu'il passa avec Yuri…


End file.
